powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolvermean
Wolvermean was the wolverine/badger themed leader of the Galactic Ninjas, “The Stealer Of Memories” and a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. Character History He arrives on the Galaxy stage and takes his medallion, saying that he is the leader of the Galactic Ninja and says he will steal the Rangers memories. He goes to earth and steals Hayley, Preston, Sarah and Brody’s memories, but Calvin and Levi trick him gets the memories back. He battles the rangers with the Foxbots but is then destroyed by the yellow ranger’s whiplash slash and Lion Fire Red’s slash (subbed the Lion Fire Whiplash Strike). He gets gigantified by Cosmo Royale, but is defeated by the Ninja Ultrazord. He changes back to normal size and he vows revenge while Odius finds his medallion and takes it stating that it might come in useful. He then teleports back to the Warrior Dome Ship. He talks to Speedwing, who is annoyed at himself for loosing his Speed Star, but Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale show him a clip of when Sarah Thompson stole his Speed Star, and he sends Speedwing back to earth. He is seen with Venoma on the Galaxy Warriors stage when Rygore goes down to Earth to fight the Rangers. When Wolvermean discovers, by Venoma, that Odius is using the Ninja Medallions to power Foxatron, he is furious and demands to get his back. Odius however makes a deal with him, claiming that he'll get it back if he defeats the Rangers, with the catch being that he'll get destroyed by Foxatron as well if he fails to defeat them in two hours. He goes to Earth with Venoma, but after being defeated, he's gigantified by Cosmo Royale offscreen and fights them in the Ninja Blaze Megazord but is easily pushed. Just when he was about to fight them again, the two hours are wasted, and Madame Odius' Foxatron stabs him in the back with its sword, saying that he had his chance and that it's her turn. Fatally wounded, Wolvermean curses Odius, calling her a treacherous, wicked witch, before dying. Personality He was a brash arrogant leader who has a firm respect for his fellow ninjas. He is an excellent expert on ninjitsu such as camouflaging, hand to hand combat, and strategy. Although he does not tolerate losing, he respects those whom had fought him. Whenever a fellow Galactic Ninja has made a mistake, he will often help them. After finding out about Odius' plans with the medallions from Venoma, he shows that he does not liked to be tricked and would do anything to get his fellow ninjas' possesions back. Despite being weakened, he was resilient and persistant with getting back at the rangers for snuffing out his team and beating him. When Odius betrays him, he utterly despises her to the point of calling her a "treacherous wicked witch" before his death. Powers and Abilities * Super Stength-'As the leader of the Galactic Ninja's leader, he is the strongest of the group. * '''Durability: '''Wolvermean has incredibly thick skin that makes him invunerable to take a lot of physical damage. * 'Foxbot Summoning: Wolvermean can summon a squad of Foxbots to aid him in combat. * Memory Stealing: His main ability, he can steal memories in the form of orbs by putting his hand into the back of thier heads. This could only be done with his Ninja Medallion. Abilities. *'Hand' to Hand Combatant-In the episode Attack of the Galactic Ninjas", Silverman easily overpowered Calvin in a hand to hand duel. * Ninja Skills-'''He also possesses ninja skills such as cloning and creating a scarecrow dummy. ** '''Ninja Scarecrow: '''Shown after he was struck in the chest by Calvin. ** '''Ninja Clone Teqnique: '''Wolvermean can do a Japanese style hand gesture and generate dozens of clones of himself to fight for him. Arsenal: * '''Axe and Shield: He has an axe and a bladed shield for combat. This news able to block the multiple arrows launched from Sarah's Hyper Arrow Blast. He could also use the chain to throw it around as a projectile weapon. ** Energy Projection: '''He can also fire a purple laser from the shield. * '''Sword: Like all members of the Galactic Ninjas, he has a sword similar to the Rangers’ one. * Ninja Medallion: Like all Galactic Ninjas, He has a medallion to boost his power, granting him the ability to steal memories, but after his defeat at the hands of the Ninja Ultrazord, Madame Odius then possessed it but it was destroyed as part of the Foxatron. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Jamie Linehan, who also voiced Tangleweb in Ninja Steel and Game Goblin and later Brax in Super Ninja Steel. **His voice is identical to Game Goblin’s from the previous episode. Notes * His name is also a combination of Mean and Wolverine. * Just like Artistmole, he suffered from another error of being named and themed after a wrong species since his Sentai counterpart, like Artistmole's Sentai counterpart, is based on a Mujina (a Yokai badger). ** Although it can be considered accurate because Wolverines and Badgers are both part of the Mustelidae family. * He has surpassed his sentai counterpart's two episode appearances. * While he was the leader of the Galactic Ninjas, his sentai counterpart wasn't the leader of the Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps. Madame Odius' counterpart Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni was. * He's the third Galactic Ninja to be destroyed and the only Galactic Ninja that was destroyed by Odius and not the Rangers. * Wolvermean is the only monster to be destroyed by Odius. Odius had tried to kill Galvanax, but had been stopped by the asteroid containing the Ninja Super Steel, and Galvanax had finally been destroyed by the Rangers. * Wolvermean is the only Galactic Ninja who never had his strongest attack shown on-screen. Venoma had her Venom Slash, Rygog had his Mega Firecracker Explosion, and even Speedwing had his Ninja Falcon Strike. ** Some might argue that his shield laser might be his strongest attack, since he used it to try and destroy the Ultrazord. However, this is unconfirmed as he only used it that one time and then never used it again. ** The reason that we never saw it is probably because Odius destroyed him before he could perform it after the Ninja Blaze Megazord disarmed him. *Wolvermean is the only monster in Ninja Steel to be grown to giant size off-screen. This occured with his final confrontation with the Rangers where he just showed up in the city as a giant prior to his meeting with the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Appearances ** Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel ***'Episode 6:' Attack of the Galactic Ninjas ***'Episode 7:' The Need for Speed ***'Episode 8:' Caught Red-Handed ***'Episode 9:' Outfoxed See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Generals Category:Galactic Ninjas Category:PR Villains Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Ninja Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains